Een nieuwe start
by CedricDigg0ry
Summary: Als Evanna er op vreemde wijze achter komt dat ze een heks is, staat haar leven in 1 keer op zijn kop. Hoe gaat ze dit oplossen? Fic bevat engelse woorden en zinnen!


Depressief keek ze uit het raam. _Waarom moest hij nou net op dit moment deze brief schrijven? _Ze verfrommelde de brief tot een propje en smeet het toen met al haar kracht tegen de muur. De brief kwam terug met een elegante boog en verwoed keek ze naar de brief. Ze haatte het als hij magie tegen haar gebruikte… Helemaal nu zij, in zijn woorden, Dreuzel, was. De brief vouwde zichzelf weer uit en ze streek het nog een keer glad. Een beetje chagrijnig las ze de brief nog een keer. Er moest iets in staan wat belangrijk was, anders was het niet zo terug gekomen. Nog voor een laatste keer las ze de brief door.

_Lieve Evanna,_

_Het spijt me dit te moeten zeggen, maar ik kan gewoon niet langer met je omgaan. We verschillen gewoon te veel van elkaar. Volgende week ga ik weer naar mijn school en jij weer naar de jouwe. Dit jaar blijf ik ook in de vakanties op school, dus dan kan ik je helemaal niet zien. Het spijt me echt heel erg, maar het gaat gewoon niet langer._

_Xxx David, Ik zal altijd aan je blijven denken._

Haar ogen en gedachten dwaalde weer af naar buiten en een traan ging langzaam over haar wangen. Nog nooit had ze zich zo, zo vreemd gevoeld. Ze veegde de traan met haar mouw af en ze stond op uit de vensterbank. De brief verstopte ze ergens onder haar bed, in de hoop dat haar moeder daar nooit zal schoonmaken.

Met rode ogen liep ze naar beneden en ze liet haar handen over de trapleuning glijden. Onder aan de trap liet ze zich zakken een ze ging op de laatste trede zitten, met haar voeten naar voren gestrekt.

_Lieve. Lieve_. Dat woord kreeg ze gewoon niet meer uit haar hoofd. Als hij nog altijd aan haar zou blijven denken, waarom had hij haar dan gedumpt? Waarom was hij dan naar die rotschool gegaan? Het enige wat ze daar leerde was met een stokje zwaaien en wat spreuken uitspreken. Het kwam allemaal door hem… Als hij daar niet heen was gegaan, zat zij hier niet te huilen. De trok haar benen in en legde haar armen er om heen, terug denkend aan het moment dat hij het haar verteld had. Ze had hem niet geloofd. Niet geloofd dat hij een tovenaar was. Niet geloofd dat hij magisch was. Niet geloofd dat hij haar zal verlaten. Maar, toen het vorig jaar gebeurde was de waarheid hard. Hij had afscheid van haar genomen met de woorden dat hij van haar hield. Ze had pas naar een maand een brief gekregen dat het er super was en dat hij nu al vrienden had. Hij vertelde niks over de meiden, niks over de lessen en niks over dat hij van haar hield.

Nog chagrijniger dan dat ze al was, stond Evanna op en ze liep naar de keuken. Haar moeder zat al aan de keuken tafel en Evanna ging naast haar zitten. Haar moeder keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, maar Evanna negeerde haar blik.

'David gaat zeker weer naar die school van hem? Is het niet?' vroeg haar moeder zonder dat Evanna wat gezegd had en ze deed haar mond open.

'Ja… En hij heeft me zo min of meer gedumpt…'

'Hij heeft je wat?' vroeg haar moeder verbaasd en ze liet bijna haar kopje op de tafel vallen.

'Ja, gedumpt ja… En alleen omdat hij deze vakanties niet hier heen terug komt, maar op die school blijft!'

Bijna huilend stond Evanna op en ze liep weg uit de keuken. 'Ik ben buiten!' riep ze haar moeder nog achterna en ze trok haar jas van de kapstok en deed hem aan. Ze deed de deur open, stapte de zomerzon in een vroeg zich af waarom ze haar jas had aangetrokken. Ze sloeg de deur achter haar dicht en knoopte haar jas om haar middel. De groene kleur van haar jas paste goed bij de kleur van haar groene t-shirt en ze liep de straat over. Ze dwaalde ongeveer een uurtje rond bij het speeltuintje, totdat ze eindelijk ging zitten op de schommel.

Ze zwaaide wat heen en weer met haar benen, maar het was helemaal niet haar bedoeling om ook maar te bewegen. De lucht werd donkerde en de lucht werd frisser. Evanna trok haar jas weer aan en knoopte de knoopjes tot boven aan dicht. Ze wou net opstaan toen ze een stem achter haar hoorde.

'Ik dacht al wel dat ik jou hier zou vinden…'

Met een schok draaide ze zich om en daar zag ze hem; Een lange, door de zon gebruinde jongen met zwart haar. Hij droeg een jeans, een wit shirt dat schuil ging onder zijn spijkerjasje.

'David! Wat doe jij hier? Laat ook maar, ik wil het helemaal niet weten,' zei ze en ze liep weer weg richting de straat.

'Evanna, wacht nou even! Ik wil het je uitleggen!' David liep naar haar toe en pakte haar vast bij haar boven arm. Even slaakte ze een gilletje van pijn. Ze was vergeten hoe sterk hij was en verzetten had dus op dit moment geen zin.

'Wat wil je? Er valt niks uit te leggen…' zei ze en ze probeerde zich los te wrikken uit zijn greep. Haar poging hielp niets; David was sterker als haar en daar bij ook nog is twintig centimeter groter.

'Er valt wel wat uit te leggen. Jij snapt niet hoe het voor mij is dat ik weer terug moet, jou hier achter laten! Denk je dat het voor mij leuk is?'

'Natuurlijk niet! Maar waarom dan? Zeg het David, waarom dan?' De tranen sprongen weer terug in haar ogen en ze wende haar gezicht af. Ze staarde naar de groene grassprietjes. _Waarom moest hij dit nou doen? Waarom op dit moment?_

'Waarom? Denk je dat ik het fijn vind als ik hier een vriendin heb, maar ik niet weet wat ze aan het doen is? Voor hetzelfde geld heb je straks hier een vriendje, terwijl ik op Zweinstein zit en nergens van af weet!'

Met open mond keek Evanna hem aan. Hoe kon hij! Als hij zo weinig vertrouwen in haar had…

'Ja, natuurlijk!' schreeuwde ze en ze keek even voorzichtig om haar heen of er nog iemand anders was. Toen dat niet zo bleek ging ze fluisterend verder, 'Alsof ik dat niet heb! Jij hebt op die school duizenden meiden, die allemaal weten hoe ze je kunnen betoveren, beheksen of wat het ook mag zijn!'

Ze voelde dat zijn grip minder sterk werd, maar hij liet haar niet los. Hij draaide haar gezicht naar hem toe en Evanna was gedwongen hem aan te kijken.

'David, laat me gaan,' zei ze zachtjes en ze zag de tranen in zijn ogen.

'Ik laat je los, maar je gaat niet voordat ik heb gezegd wat ik wil…'

Hij liet haar los en Evanna wreef even over haar boven arm. _Daar zit morgen een blauwe plek_, dacht ze.

'Ik hou nog steeds van je, Evanna,' zei David en Evanna keek hem ongelovig aan. Daarna draaide ze zich om en rende weg. De tranen stroomde over haar gezicht en haar passen werden steeds sneller en groter. Ze hoorde David nog haar naam roepen, maar ze negeerde hem. Hij zocht het allemaal maar uit. Ze snapte hem niet meer. Ze snapte niks meer.

Ze ruste even uit op de hoek van de straat en ze keek even naar boven. Ze voelde een druppel in haar gezicht vallen en even later voetstappen achter haar. Ze wou net weer verder rennen toen ze zag dat het niet David achter haar was, maar een oude vrouw met een strak, grijs knotje.

'Evanna?' vroeg de vrouw en Evanna knikte, 'Could I talk with you for a minute?'

Evanna keek de vrouw aan en trok een wenkbrauw op. Ze was nooit goed in engels geweest en nu begon een wild vreemde vrouw gewoon engels tegen haar te praten, alsof dat dood normaal was in Nederland. Ze keek even zoekend om haar heen, alsof ze iets zocht, maar uiteindelijk gaf ze antwoord.

'Yes, sure…' zei ze en ze liep met de vrouw mee. Zodra ze een hoek om waren zag Evanna David op een bankje zitten en ze wou zich weer omdraaien. David stond op en hield haar tegen. 'Eva, luister alsjeblieft even naar wat professor McGonagall te zeggen heeft! Daarna mag je schelden, vloeken of wat je ook wil op me…' zegt hij en hij trekt Evanna naast hem en professor McGonagall op het bankje.

'So, first I want to know,' zei de oude vrouw, 'Why you're making this kind of trouble?'

Evanna keek even hulpzoekend naar David. Ze snapte hier niks van. Ze was dan wel vijftien, maar van Engels kon ze niks. David boog even naar haar toe en fluisterde in haar oor; 'Ze vraagt waarom je er zo'n probleem van maakt…'

Evanna keek de vrouw ongelovig aan en draaide toen weer naar David. 'Nou, zeg ma-'

'Ik ga helemaal niks zeggen. Probeer het zelf is…'

Ze haalde even diep adem en probeerde toen een zin te maken. 'Well.. uhm.. You see, he's going to his school, but he broke up our relation. I really don't want to break up, because I… Uhm… really like him! But only because he can't come here in the vacation, he want to brake up! And I think that's nonsense!'

De vrouw keek Evanna even glimlachend aan en de rimpels in haar voorhoofd werden duidelijker.

'I see… Well, I've got something you maybe want to accept. What I've you come to Hogwarts, and be a witch…'


End file.
